Should of Never
by TheOneWho'sNotUpdating
Summary: AU 'Better buckle up Princess, 'cuz this gonna be one hell of a ride.'-- She should of never opened her mouth. Aka/Saku


Deidara chuckled. Never in his life had he thought that this would ever happen, that he would be able to see this with his own two – practically one real - eye. Seeing Hidan so enraged and ready to pounce anyone – alright, so maybe not the pounce part, that guy was always ready to slaughter anyone, just for the heck of it – but this was priceless.

And by saying anyone, he namely could tell only one person at this moment Hidan wanted dead -- away from his sight, in a bloody heap under his feet, with a knife stuck in that persons throat, sliced and diced, gore all round him and him laughing maniacally while bathing in that persons blood-- Yes, that was Hidans thoughts said out loud.

Hidan definitely wanted _that person_ dead. I mean, he always cursed and trowed death threats to anyone his purplish eyes would see. But this was different.

The cause of his rage was just hilarious, if not ridiculous in it's own way.

Deidara chuckled once more, while standing up from the couch he was occupying just moments ago. Thinking upon Hidans anger towards _that person. _Really now, the reason, was pretty much the same why Hidan didn't like the blond man too.

Smirking to himself, Deidara slowly started walking towards the hall, turning right and left and right again, he came upon the doors. You could hear loud cursing coming out of the room, most likely from the Jashinist man from the sound of it , and other voices. Some strong, others demanding, and some just gruff or tired.

Reaching for the doors handle, the blue eyed man let out a laugh.

Really now. Who would have thought that Hidan would get so annoyed by a short, pink haired green eyes girl, who wouldn't talk in English, Japanese or any other language that Hidan knew.

Yes. You got it right. Hidan was annoyed because whenever the girl talked, which was rarely, it was in German, or in Hidans case the rubbish language, because he didn't get a word and that made him angry. And of course to make the matter worse, the only one who understood what she said was none other then Deidara himself. That was another thing that angered the silver haired male.

Opening the doors completely, Deidara was met with a sight of Kakuzu trying to get Hidan to stop shaking the pink haired girl and others just sitting around the room, looking tired as after a long run.

Shaking his head, he heard the female curse the Jashinist to hell and back, only making the said man more pissed off, just because he didn't understood a word.

Hidan turned his head to the door, to look at the blond man:

-You! Translate that gibberish that is leaving her mouth at once, for Jashins sake.

Deidara smirked. Like hell he'll do what that sadistic bastard wanted him to do. Never happened and never will. He hated that man with burning passion. Not only he was sadistic, he was just plain idiot most of the time. Everything that left the silver haired mouth didn't make any sense.

-Tsk, Get a dictionary you idiot, yeah!- Deidara grumbled under his nose, which only made Hidan quickly whip his head at him and glare.

-Do as I say or i'll fuckin' sacrifice you to Jashin, blondy.

Always with the sacrifices. This treat was getting old. It was funny the first time he said that, but now it's just sickening. Deidara sighted and sat down near Sasori while nodding at him as in a greeting.

-She said ''I hope you choke on your own tongue''.

Of course that wasn't true, but Deidara just knew the girl was thinking the same, because she started laughing. Seeing Hidans reactions were always hilarious. Him fuming and trowing a fit while using every curse word he knew.

Really no one was scared of him. I mean they where criminals after all. All of them. Well expect the girl sitting in the middle of the room. So his treats to to kill them didn't even made them think twice about what he said.

-C'mon Pinky you surely must know some English?- grumbled the blue skinned man, also known as Kisame.

The only answer he got was a blank stare from the girl and a quiet sigh from his partner Itachi.

And then came some angry muttering that sounded suspiciously like 'I have a name Sharky, use it', but of course, the only one who understood that was Deidara, which made him chuckle about the whole thing once again.

Of course they knew what her name was.

They 'kidnapped' her after all. To do so, they had to do some research.

Alright, who where they kidding?

They didn't do anything, the girl almost literally have fallen into their hands.

And why do they need her, you ask?

The female was an apprentice of a Tsunade, one of the best doctors and of course, now the first female that was in a government that was only ran by man.

Not to mention the girl was making her own name know as a quickly rising doctor.

So the knowledge of her name was pretty common.

It was Sakura Haruno.

But of course, what kind of criminal organization would they be, if they called their captive by their given name? They have to be thought, mean and rough. So calling her names was a good idea.

And so, they kidnapped her to get information the girl surely has.

But as you can see, they haven't gotten anything out of her, yet.

And that 'yet' is already continuing the whole day.

As was said before, the 'kidnapping' part was easy. She was visiting some friend that lives here in Japan and to make it even more easier, that friend was Itachis little brothers best friend - Naruto.

When the blond and the pink haired female came to the Uchiha compound to fetch Sasuke, Itachi immediately recognized the girl and reported it to his leader.

And so the plan was made.

The next time she came, they took her without the two boys noticing it.

But of course, they didn't know that Sakura didn't speak any other language but German. And to make it worse, even if they could translate what she said – thanks to Deidara- the green eyed female kept her mouth sealed tightly, only spitting out curses once in a while – when she got annoyed by Hidan.

They where getting tired, and Sasuke and Naruto where going to have the whole police force on their feet if they won't hurry up.

They always could use violence, but they agreed to refrain from using it. So the only option they have left is trying to make her talk willingly.

-Tobi thinks that we should buy something pretty for the pretty girl, so she would start liking us and tell us everything.- Suggested a boy wearing the orange mask – Tobi.

His suggestion was met with blank stares and a smack from Deidara. Which only made Tobi sniffle and whine that 'Deidara-sempai is so mean'

-Any more suggestions... Tobi put your hand down, anyone else?

That is the organization leader. Scary looking fellow if you ask. All those piercings and that attitude. Not to mention those eyes, they beat Uchihas red eyes any time of the day in their scare-o-meter. How he got a girl like Konan is beyond anyone in the group.

-How about money? We could always bribe her... - The suggestion made by Zetsu was quickly cut by Kakuzus growling.

-Forget it. Ain't giving you a cent for this shit. Use your own damn money.

Glaring at everyone at the room, he clutched his pocket, where undoubtedly his wallet was, he stalked out of the room grumbling about 'fuck ups who want to steal his precious money'.

-Greedy fucker, - Hidan muttered sitting near the wall, all the while glaring at the pink haired female.

His glare was met with her own. Which only made the Jashinist scowl and everyone else in the room smirk.

-Was!?- came a hissing question from the girl.

Now Hidans glare was directed at Deidara. Which was met with another scowl.

-You gotta be kidding me! That's so easy, you idiot! Even Kisame here can understand that, yeah!

-What's that supposed to mean?- a growl from the said man.

-That means, fish-face that you're a fuckin' idiot.

A smirk.

-If I understood what the girl said and yet I'm an idiot, then what it makes you?

Silence.

And then laughter followed it.

Felling beaten in this, Hidan stood up from his position near the wall glared at everyone – especially Sakura, like it was all her fault – then followed Kakuzus example and stalked out of the room.

-Good riddance- A mutter from Deidara, followed by a smirk from the kidnapped girl.

Sighing, Sasori stood up.

-This is getting us nowhere. We should just end this and let the girl go.

-Hn, I agree. My foolish little brother must of already informed father that the girl is missing. Soon this place will be filled with Uchiha police forces.

-Aa, we should go see if there's anyone around.

Standing up also, Itachi nodded to all the remaining people in the room, then left along side Sasori.

-Zetsu you should go with them. Inform us if anything is out of ordinary. I and Konan are going to look up some stuff, while Deidara and Tobi are going to find Hidan and Kakuzu. Go.

Perking up, Tobi stopped sulking in the corner about 'mean sempais', grabbed the said sempai and ran off shouting Hidans and Kakuzus name, all the while followed by Deidaras loud curses and death treats.

And so, only Kisame was left in the room.

-Well,- Kisame stood up – This was amusing.

He walked to the door, opened it and then spun his head to look at the girl. Grinning he said:

-Shame ya can't speak and most likely understand what I'm saying, Pinky.

The blue skinned man was almost out of the room when a replay came:

-That's what you think, _Sharky_.

Grinning even more, Kisame came back in the room and closed the doors all the while taking:

-I just knew that you could talk some other language other then German. Medics are supposed to be smart after all.

Smirking while showing off his sharp teeth, he took a chair standing against a wall and sat right in from of her.

Rolling her green eyes at the man, Sakura sneered at him:

-Figured it all out by yourself? Congratulations, give the man a medal for it.

-Well, I wouldn't mind some sake right about now.

Blank stare followed by a loud sigh.

-So, why didn't ya talk?

-Oh please. You're a criminal organization of some sorts and I'm supposed to talk? Are you insane?... No, don't answer the last question.

-Why not? Would have been easier and much quicker.

Another blank stare followed by the shaking of her head at the grinning man:

-You just answered my last question, when I didn't want to know.

Chuckling Kisame reached out his hand to ruffle the pink hair.

-Knew that you would be amusing too.

Scowling at the man, Sakura snapped:

-How?

-How many people have pink hair?

Silence.

-Just because I have pink hair you decided that I will be amusing?

Seeing Kisame nod his head at that, she sneered.

-What the hell am I? A clown?

Laughing out loud, Kisame shook his head.

-Nah, just asking. I just had this feeling that you will be. Anyway, if you're a doctor how can they let you have pink hair? Ain't that inappropriate or something?

-Oh my, he knows big words! Give him another medal! And anyway, I was born this way! Can't choose how I'm gonna look when I am born, now can I?

Kisame smirked while pointing at his face:

-You're telling me? Ain't blessed with normal looks here, Pinky. So I know what ya mean.

Feeling slightly guilty for snapping at him like that, she sighed and muttered a quiet 'sorry'.

-Nah, it's alright. Didn't insult me if you're thinking 'bout that. Been called worse, ya know.

And then came the silence.

An awkward one, at least from Sakuras point of view.

-So when are they going to let me go?

Sakuras slighty frowning face was met with Kisames madly grinning one.

-Not any time soon, Pinky.

Not liking what she heard, the pink haired girls frown deepened.

-And why is that? Didn't they say that they're gonna relea--

Sakuras question was cut short when the door was brutally slammed open, in the middle of it stood another madly grinning man – Hidan.

-'Cuz you just got busted, Princess.

Eyes widening, Sakuras mouth opened in shock.

Chuckling at the females face, Kisame once again ruffled her pink locks, which totally went unnoticed by the girl:

-Itachi's gonna contact his family and make it all work. You're stuck here for a while, Pinky.

And with that, Sakura started cursing herself for opening her mouth.

-Better buckle up Princess, 'cuz this gonna be one hell of a ride.

Sakura only stared blankly at the silver haired Jashin worshiper, wondering, where the man who wanted to kill her have gone. Because normally, people who wanted to kill you, didn't call you Princess.

But again...

Nothing here seemed normal anymore.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

An AU story for the best thing out there – Sakura/Akatsuki.

Yeh, you read it right. Aka/Saku.

You don't like? Well, I don't care.

Actually, I started writing this _almost a __**year**__ ago_. To be precise in _2009/05/31_ and it was supposed to be a totally different story, yet it came out like this.

I have no idea should I be proud it's like this or disappointed. So it's up to you to decide.


End file.
